


苦樱桃

by 74lingcc



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, dickdami, 我嗑药嗑嗨了写的, 混乱混乱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 嗑药嗨了，想着达米安喜欢格雷森，那种小朋友对他友好大人的善意。但是迪克“纠正”了达米安，爱是这种，我的爱是这种。我的，主体是我，你不需要爱我，我爱你就足够了，你的爱太稚嫩了。于是达米安一直茫然的觉得不对，可是他又很喜欢格雷森，这种事情很……满足，因为格雷森眼中只有他一个，没有别的女人，没有别的朋友，达米安霸道的觉得很满意，他们就该这样继续下去。直到布鲁斯复活归来。格雷森被认为是错误的，达米安崩塌了，他当然知道这不对，最开始他被压在床上的时候就要用刀来割下那个漂亮家伙的人头，但是达米安没有这么做，他本来就是病态出来的小孩，他有病是很正常的。而他也很高兴格雷森有病。这样有病的家伙在这里不适应吗，他能回到刺客联盟去，去顶掉他的祖父，统治世界，大家都不会说什么了。他这样安慰，并且真的打算这样做，但是格雷森只是笑他。我果然爱你。然后夜翼把小朋友藏在翅膀下面，愉快的不管大家了。没有病的大家不适合他们。





	苦樱桃

（di c k da mi）

 

我爱你，我全心全意的爱你，如此樱桃。

他看着他的格雷森吃下去，年轻的樱桃很涩又苦，不好吃的汁染到了唇，达米安绝望的看着迪克吐了出去，他嘴角泛红，眼神迷茫。

“不，达米安。”

他的导师纠正到。

“应该是我爱你，我，主体是格雷森，你的，丈夫。”

他逼迫他吃下另一颗樱桃，成熟，甜腻。而有毒，达米安几乎被撑得神智不清，他的肚子里全是夜翼的东西，小朋友从晚到早，只能抱怨的说，格雷森的太多了。

而我真该下地狱。

迪克想着，他把那样干净的孩子弄成怎样了，你纯洁稚嫩的达米安，在这里哭着需要一个兄弟，一个父亲，可他却给了他情人。

拥抱不纯洁，抚摸头顶是暗示，所有的温暖都太热了，达米安茫然茫然，他屁股疼痛，走路一瘸一拐，像个小畸形儿，有孩子嘲笑他，然后格雷森赶走他们了。

我们继续，小罗宾。

蝙蝠侠带领着他的小情人在屋顶蹦蹦跳跳，他们合作无间，在工作后彼此拥抱。

开心吗，达米安。

很开心，格雷森。

是的，即使布鲁斯回来。

那个男人为了他的血亲而赶走他，达米安犹犹豫豫，一心五意，他不知道自己还小，可他还是个刺客，所以他选择了格雷森，他的丈夫，一个他喜欢的人。

“我不该是你的丈夫。”

迪克在那里酗酒：

“我们在食毒。”

罗宾该知道自己是时候需要什么了。

“而我不介意。”

达米安蛮横：“你还能当我的妃子，我可以去成为王，让谁都闭嘴。”

达米安是夜翼的小屁股，他讨厌这个，不否定这个。

该死。格雷森咬牙切齿：

“你继续bottom罢。”

于是他拿了他的小孩，在酒吧，在公寓，达米安脱了他的衣服，长大又没长大，却还是这么热切，肢体语言一直在表达喜欢哥哥，而肠子在绞紧。

“理查德。”

达米安在那里窃窃私语：“吻我。”

吻这个给他苦涩樱桃的家伙。


End file.
